


A Silent Christmas

by Sorahoshi159



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Fluff, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorahoshi159/pseuds/Sorahoshi159
Summary: Bellmere has a problem, and Rociante was kind enough to give her a solution.My entry for the One Piece Secret Santa on Tumblr! Because I don't have a tumblr account...





	A Silent Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!  
> This is my entry for the Secret Santa that's happening on tumblr!  
> I am the Secret Santa of Ram aka ask-jackofalltrades  
> I hope to god you enjoy this!

“Smoker.” Hina’s smooth voice called over to the officer in his cubicle.

“What?” Smoker asked, as irritated as he usually did,

“Do me a favor, say something to your partner over there. She’s making us all depressed.” Hina claimed. “Hina feels depressed just looking at her.” she added, almost as an afterthought.

Smoker raised his head for a little, then looked over to the sad and dark cubicle that was near his own, a woman with a darker shade of pink hair was hunched over, her face hidden in her arms. “... Why should I when she’s just depressed over losing the drawing lot for the Christmas Eve shift?” Smoker asked.

“Cruel.” Hina huffed as Rocinante walked over to them. 

‘ _ But didn’t she win the Christmas Day shift? _ ’ Rocinante typed out in his phone before showing them both.

“She did. But apparently, that wasn’t good enough for her.” Smoker huffed. “The Fox’s just being a whiny bi-” he doesn’t get to finish what he wanted to say, when a file was flung right into his face.

“Say that again Hunter! I fucking dare you!” Bellmere yelled out from her spot in the corner of depression.

“I’ll say it as many a times as I want!” Smoker yelled back, causing another file to be flung in his direction. “You know these are all important,  _ confidential _ files!”

“You’re just sour because you lost both the Christmas Eve and Christmas Day shift!” Bellmere sneered at him childishly.

Smoker scowled before Rocinante got in between them.

Rocinante stood firmly in between them both, his tall figure towering over both of them as he looked down on them. Both hands up, he tried to get them to calm down. If they didn’t know any better, Rocinante looked as if he was ready to beat both of them down.

Sadly, both Smoker and Bellmere knew there was not a kinder soul than Rocinante in the whole precinct. If Rocinante could speak, he would be the most precious person here. Though they knew of how Rocinante wouldn’t dare to hurt a soul, they weren’t willing to put the poor man in the middle of their scuffle.

As much as the partners were ready to rip each other’s throats, they huffed and turned away from each other.

“My goodness, you’re both acting like children. Hina is exasperated.” Hina claimed as she walked over to her own partner; Rocinante.

“That’s because Smoker’s jabbing at my depressed state. It’s not  _ my _ fault the WHOLE precinct applied to have off for the holidays this year.” Bellmere frowned, a cigarette making its way into her mouth just before she got out a lighter to light it.

Just as Bellmere said, everyone in the precinct, including the Captain of the Precinct had applied to have a day-off during both the twenty-fourth and the twenty-fifth of December. There was no way that they could all simply take the day off and leave the area with no detectives.  

The solution to the problem? 

Everyone ended up drawing lots to see who gets to have the days off and who has to work. 

Thus there were either cheers of happiness or clouds of depression hanging above each and every one of them. Though none of them could compare to the cloud hanging inside the Captain’s office.

“You both done over there?” Kuzan called out from where he was napping in the lounge area.

“We’ll be done once Lung Cancer over here gets his cigar stick out of his ass!” Bellmere huffed. To her words, Smoker took out his baton with a swift swing of his arm.

Rocinante immediately hurried to stop Smoker- only to trip upon nothing and tumbling to the ground face first.

Though thanks to his clumsiness, he managed to distract both Smoker and Bellmere.

“Oh gosh.” Bellmere couldn’t help but to chuckle. She went over to the tallest detective and reached out a hand to him. “You alright there?” she asked.

Rocinante pushed himself off of ground, rubbing at his face. Looking up, he noticed the hand being offered to him. Looking up at Bellmere, he gave her a wide grin and a peace sign.

Bellmere found it awfully cute. She chuckled again before grabbing him by the wrist and hefting him up to his feet. 

Rocinante rubbed at the back of his head as he was pulled back up to his feet. Fishing out his phone, he quickly typed down what he wanted to say and showed it to Bellmere. ‘ _ Is there a specific reason why you’re not happy with the pick you got? _ ’ it wrote.

Bellmere blinked before scratching at her cheek a little. “I mean… On normal circumstances, it would have been fine… But it’s just that this year’s a little hard…” she explained.

Upon her answer, Hina, Smoker, and Rocinante looked at the detective.

“How so?” Hina asked.

“Well… You guys know of how I adopted two little girls a few years back?” Bellmere asked.

“How could we forget.” Smoker huffed. They all had to work together to convince Garp that Bellmere should stay within the force despite adopting two kids.

“Well, usually, if I couldn’t get an off for christmas eve or christmas day, then I would have asked Gen-san or Nako to look after them.” Bellmere explained and sat back down on her chair. “... But Gen-san won a trip to the bahamas and he took Nako with him!” she cried into the table before her.

Hina, Smoker, and Rocinante all looked at her, just a little blank, but also sympathetic.

“Don’t you have any other friends?” Smoker asked.

“I do.” Bellmere sighed. “But I wouldn’t want to impose on any of them, I already tried to call Olvia, Sola, I even tried Rouge, and Banchina. They have their own families, their own traditions, Gen-san and Nako are both old bachelors so they’re usually who I go to. It’s also not like I have any family who can look after my girls…” Bellmere sighed.

Rocinante rubbed the back of his head, looking a little troubled and contemplative. He thought about it for a while, just a minute or two, before steeling his resolve. He walked over to Bellmere and showed her his phone.

Bellmere turned around and looked at what was typed upon the phone.

‘ _ I could probably look after them _ ’

Bellmere blinked. “You could?” she asked.

Rocinante smiled and nodded. From his pocket he took out a stick with the number 24 written in it. ‘ _ This year it’s just me and Law, so I figured maybe he won’t mind having two more spending it with us. _ ’ he quickly typed down to show her.

Bellmere had to think for a second on who exactly Law was, and then she remembered. “Law. That’s the little boy you took in five months ago.” she realized.

Rocinante nodded. 

“Are you sure, Roci? I don’t know….” Bellmere said, feeling grateful and flustered in the same time.

Rocinante just grinned. ‘ _ I’m sure Law and Nojiko are around the same age, I think it’d be great if he finds a friend in her. Plus you can take care of Law in my stead in the next day. _ ’

Bellmere couldn’t help but smile. “Well… If you’re sure.” She agreed. “God, thank you Rocinante! This means so much to me! I promise I’ll make it up to you.” she thanked him.

Rocinante waved his hands. It wasn’t a big deal- and though he was going to type that into his phone, Bellmere interrupted him. She grabbed him by the necktie that he wore and pulled him down into a hug, causing his face to flush a deep red.

Hina and Smoker just watched this go down.

Hina turned to Smoker. “You’re having the same problem I presume.” she asked.

Smoker scowled and didn’t answer, though the silence also confirmed Hina’s theory.

“I figured.” Hina scoffed. “I can look after Tashigi.” she offered, “For both days.” she offered.

Smoker turned to Hina, and his shoulders just seemed to relax, just a little. “Thanks.” he thanked.

“No hug?”

“In your dreams, Cage.”

“Then buy me a drink.”

“Deal.”

* * *

 24th of December

Bellmere cussed as she checked the time. 

Nearly ten in the evening. 

She wished she could have gotten out much faster, but with an idiot of a teenager going wild with fire... She had to stay a little longer than she rather would have wanted. Still, she looked through the street for the apartment building she had dropped her girls off to that morning.

“There it is.” she mumbled as she stopped in the sideway, a building away from the red bricked apartment building, there were other cars parked by the streets and she couldn’t stop any closer. Getting out of the car, she shivered just a little at the cold night air before making her way to the door. 

Taking out the note from her purse, she punched in the right room number before speaking into the intercom at the click. “It’s me, Roci, let me in. The air’s freezing out here.” she claimed and listened as the lock on the door was undone with a simple click.

Heading inside, she walked up the stairs and towards the room she dropped her two angels at. Even before she approached the door, she could already hear christmas music dully blaring through the door, and sounds of rushed footsteps running here and there, a clumsier and louder thud told her that Rocinante had tripped.

Sweating just a little, Bellmere walked right up to the door and knocked. “Knock knock, guess who!” she called in.

Soon enough, the door burst open and out came her two daughters all decked in cute little outfits that Bellmere didn’t remember putting them in that morning. “Mom!” they both shrieked happily.

Bellmere smiled brightly and knelt down, arms outstretched and accepting her two daughters tightly. “Oh my beautiful babies! I have missed you this whole day!” she gushed and gave them both a kiss or two, causing them to giggle. “Also, what are you wearing? I don’t remember you guys looking so cute this morning!” she said, releasing them from her tight hold.

“Do you like it?” Nami asked as she twirled around in her little reindeer motif dress. She even had antlers to match and there was red make-up on her nose. 

“Mr. Roci bought it for us!” Nojiko claimed in her own santa’s helper outfit with fake ears and striped leggings. 

Bellmere blinked at that, trying to keep herself from gushing over how cute they looked. “So he took you out shopping?” she asked them. 

“Mhm! We bought decorations, and decorated his whole house! It’s all really pretty now!” Nami smiled. “Law also helped us put ribbons in our hair! Aren’t they pretty, mom?” she asked as both she and Nojiko showed off their ribbons.

“Oh you’re both absolutely precious!” Bellmere couldn’t help but to squeeze them into a tight hug again. She might have kept them in her tight hug for a lot longer if it wasn’t for the looking shadow over them. Looking up, Bellmere saw Rocinante, his face decked in makeup that resembled a smiling clown.

Rocinante smiled and showed her a piece of paper. ‘ _ How was work? _ ’ it read.

Bellmere smiled at the question, and she stood up, one hand on each of her daughters before answering. “The usual same-old things. Reports on snowmen growing energetic from christmas spirits, and little elves that were a little too mischievous for santa’s liking.” she explained.

Rocinante nodded. He understood her code perfectly. There must have been a lot of drunk and disorderly reports going around in the station. ‘Good work today.’ he wrote onto the piece of paper before he showed it to her.

Bellmere just smiled. “Thanks.”

“Mom, you gotta see our hard work!” Nojiko tugged at Bellmere’s hand.

“Oh darling, I really think we shouldn’t impose on them any more than we have.” Bellmere tried to stop her daughter, but Rocinante just smiled and gestured them all inside. 

Bellmere gave up upon seeing him smile.

Upon entering the apartment, Bellmere was surprised to find that the simple and standard LDK she had stepped into that very morning was now a splash of red and green. There were streamers on the wall, stockings hanged above the television showing a video of a fireplace, and a christmas tree decorated in a hundred different ornaments stood in the corner.

“Wow, you guys worked hard.” Bellmere smiled and sniffed the air, wondering what that delightfully sweet scent was. “Something smells good.” she concluded.

Nami shrieked, as if she’d forgotten something. “The cookies!” she exclaimed and dashed towards the kitchen with Nojiko. 

“Nami, Nojiko! No running!” Bellmere called out, a habit she had as she often scolded them of the same thing in their home. She huffed at her two daughters, only to see a gaze in her direction. Looking towards Rocinante, she saw him smiling at her (or was it just the makeup? It was hard to tell). She couldn’t help but to blush just a little. “What?” she asked.

Rocinante just shook his head and looked away, a little flustered himself.

They both stand there, a little awkward, a little flustered. The sound of Nami’s voice saves them from the conversation.

“Law saved the cookies!” Nami cheered.

“I just took it out from the oven.” Law mumbled.

Bellmere turned to look over to where the children were. Sure enough the gloomy child she saw that morning was amongst her daughters, oven mitts in his hands as he took out a tray from the oven. She took note of how he also wore a christmas themed clothes; his was santa, complete with the white beard.

Bellmere also found it adorable, but had enough sense to not suddenly hug the boy. “Alright alright, it’s too dangerous for children to be taking hot trays from the oven.” she scolded and took a kitchen towel nearby to take the tray.

Rocinante moved to stop her but Bellmere immediately whipped her head towards him as if she could read his thoughts. “Not you either. You’ll probably catch on fire somehow.” she chided, much to his embarrassment.

“He really will, you know.” Law muttered.

“Oh I don’t doubt it. We have to keep five extinguishers in the room just in case.” Bellmere claimed, causing Nojiko and Nami to giggle, even Law seemed to smirk.

Rocinante flailed his arms, trying to stop her from blurting such embarrassing things.

Bellmere giggled, he just looked far too cute not to tease. Placing the tray on a rack that was already set up, she put the kitchen towels aside. “This is all really nice, but come on, girls, we should really be heading home.” she suggested.

“Awwww….” Nami and Nojiko let out a very disappointed sound, even Law seemed to look disappointed for a split second.

“Can’t we stay?” Nami asked.

“We were just about to make dinner.” Nojiko mumbled as well.

Bellmere was weak to their puppy eyes, but she really didn’t want to impose on Rocinante more than she already was. “Well…” she mumbled, only to feel a hand on her shoulder. Turning to look over to Rocinante, she saw him holding up a piece of note.

‘We’d be delighted to have you guys stay over for a night.’

Bellmere frowned a little. “But…” she doesn’t get to make an excuse when she feels a tug at her clothes. 

“Can you cook?” Law asked as he looked up at her. 

Bellmere blinked. “I can…” she confirmed. 

“Cora-san’s burnt the kitchen five times yesterday.” 

“?!”

* * *

With expert persuasion skills, Bellmere, Nojiko, and Nami ended up staying with Rocinante’s little family.

Dinner was a very eventful process. Bellmere had cooked up a nice little feast using anything she could find in their fridge. Loud chatter and recounts of their shopping trip was given to Bellmere and she listened with a smile on her face. 

Soon enough Bellmere was tucking in the kids in the large guest bed, all three curled against each other. 

She smiled and left the room, closing the lights and carefully closing the door. Looking at her wristwatch, it was just after midnight, and Christmas has officially arrived. 

Heading to the livingroom, she found the man of the house sitting by the couch, finishing the movie they had been watching with dinner. “They’re all tucked out.” Bellmere told him and settled down right next to him.

Rocinante smiled, showing his relief. 

They stay like that in silence, until Bellmere broke the calm the night brought. “You know, when I saw him this morning, I wasn’t so sure that he’d get along so well with my girls… But they’ve attached themselves to him like they’ve known him for years.” she said. 

Rocinante nodded along, taking out his small notebook and scribbling something onto it.  

“Nami’s a good girl, but sometimes she’s a little hard to handle. I was surprised by how well he dealt with her.” Bellmere admitted, then she saw him reaching a paper to her. Taking it carefully, she read the contents. 

‘ _ He had a little sister who didn’t make it. _ ’

The words written broke her heart. 

“The Flevance Apartment Arson.” Bellmere remembered the details of that case clearly. 

Rocinante nodded, his hands tightening against each other. Taking a deep breath, he wrote into his note again and gave her a piece of paper. 

‘ _ He has insomnia. I was actually surprised to see him dozing off with the girls during the movie. Usually I’m asleep before him. _ ’

Bellmere smiled at that a little. “It’s almost like they belong.” she chuckled. She leaned against the couch just a little and looked up at the ceiling… and noticed something interesting. 

Rocinante was busy reminiscing, at least until Bellmere tugged at his sleeve. 

“So what’s with the make up?” Bellmere asked. 

Rocinante blinked before writing it down. ‘ _ Oh- no it’s just a hob _ ’ -

He only gets halfway there when he feels a pair of lips to his cheek. 

Instantly flustered, he turned a bright red shade. 

Bellmere couldn’t keep herself from laughing. “Look up Birdie.” she told him in between laughs. 

Rocinante looked up as told and flushed brighter at the mistletoe hanging above them. He had completely forgotten that they had hanged it up there and Bellmere’s laughter didn’t help him in the least.

“Don’t be so flustered, it’s just a little kiss.” Bellmere teased. She couldn’t help it when Rocinante was just so cute. “Just a thank you for everything today. And I promise to take good care of Law while you’re on your shift tomorrow.”

Rocinante just ruffled his hair a little before looking towards Bellmere with a smile. Her confidence always amazed him and it makes him love her more. Taking up a bit of courage himself, he wrote a note before passing it over to her.

Bellmere took the note, the words on the piece of paper made her smile.

‘ _ Maybe I could thank you tomorrow with a kiss under a mistletoe too? _ ’ 

Bellmere would have replied, if it wasn’t for the giggles she could hear from the hall. 

Both adults turned to see three heads peeking in. Two looking rather excited and one looked flustered upon being spotted.

Rocinante was once again flustered, but Bellmere smiled. It was an expression that was just a tad mischievous. “You know what. Why don’t I get my payment in advance?” she said.

Rocinante was a little confused but turning to Bellmere, he found her closing the distance.

Neither of them didn’t know it just yet, but this Christmas Day marked the start of a beautiful family.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it! Thanks for reading!  
> I hope it didn't feel too rushed, I haven't written Corabell before but I hope I've done them some justice. The Corabell family is just super cute in my opinion.  
> Also I would like to apologize for some of the things that's probably not as accurate as they should be? Rocinante and Bellmere are both detectives in this fic, and all of my knowledge on police work only comes from CSI Las Vegas and Brooklyn 99.  
> If anyone has questions on why Rocinante doesn't talk. He is basically mute. I don't have the proper medical term, but he just doesn't talk, so he communicates through texting on his phone or writing on a note. I assure you it does not damper on his work in the least.  
> Anyway, Once again merry christmas to Ram and everyone else who has read this fic!  
> Thanks!


End file.
